


New Bonds

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Ethan Gold Bashing, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-05
Updated: 2004-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What happens when Ethan comes back for revenge. This takes place after Options and my Time Triogy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thank you to my beta and to the plot bunny of this chapter TC.I want to thank all of my friends who helped me with this story.Throughout this story there are some sexual things I got from a book I was reading. I changed some of the things in it to match up with the boys. Feeed back is welcome.

* * *

I sit here talking to Brian on the phone and he’s telling me he has to work late again. He’s been busy at work and is working on a new ad for some new clients. I have been doing boards for them. I love working with my husband. I leave the office heading back home after dropping off the boards he needed and forgot this morning. He’s getting old. I smile and laugh to myself on that thought.

“How close are you to the house?” Brian asks me.

“Right up the street from it. Why?” 

“I was just wondering how much longer you plan on having that ass on the street.”

“Bri you say the sweetest things. I’m at the house now. Now go charm the pants off the client. And I don’t mean literally.” I laugh and I can see his smirk.

“Damn Sunshine take all my fun away. I love you. Later”

“Love you to old man. Later” I say as I hang up the phone.

I changed into something more relaxing and the phone rings.

“Ya Taylor?” I answer her as I see her ID on the phone. 

“Justin I need you to come pick me up. Dad is still working and Gus isn’t answering his phone. He’s probably working on his schoolwork. Please. And before you ask, Jaime is with my grandma. “ I can hear she’s a little upset.

“Tay, is everything ok? You sound like you are upset.”

“Ya I’m fine. Just come get me. I’m at my new friend’s house. She lives at 125 Bluedales Drive.”

“Ya Taylor I’ll be right there.” I hang up the cell and get my coat. I dial Brian’s cell.

“What’s up sexy?” Brian asks.

“I’m on my way to pick up Taylor. Gus isn’t answering his phone. He’s been busy with his schoolwork and Hobbs is working.”

“Okay Sunshine be careful. Love you. Oh wait who has Jaime?”

“Her grandma.” 

“Okay see you when I get home. Love you.”

“Love you to.” I hang up and go to pick up the mother of my grandchild.

I pull up to the house and it looks pale. I go up to the door and knock on it. This really nice looking man opens the door.

“Hi I’m Justin. I’m here to pick up Taylor.”

“Please come in. I’ll get her.” The man replies.

I look around and it looks like they don’t like light. I laugh thinking maybe they are vampires and I am brought out of my thoughts when someone puts their hand on my shoulder. Turning around thinking its Taylor and I am punched in the stomach.

“Fuck. What the hell.” I look up into the eyes of my past fiancé’ Ethan.

“Hi Justin” He looks down at me and smiles.

“Ethan what the hell is going on? Where’s Taylor?”

“She’s not here. I used her as bait and once I knew you were on your way, I sent her on her way. We need to talk Justin.”

“Ethan if you hurt her I will kill you.”

“Relax, I didn’t touch her. She’s not my type.” 

“What do you want and why did you hit me?” I start to get up and he pushes me down and I try again only to have someone else grab me from behind and throw me against the wall.

“He said stay down.” The man who answered the door said to me.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Oh Justin meet my friend, Cole.”

“Hi. Now tell me what’s going on.”

“Fine. When you left me at the altar and married Brian in front of me it broke my heart. Hell Justin it broke my soul. I couldn’t eat, or sleep and I lost my muse to play my music. I lost so much because of you and I want you to pay for it. I thought of so many ways but I’m not into little girls like your kids. Plus I am not into girls at all. So here is what’s going to happen. You are going to make it up to me. Justin I want you back. I need you back and if you don’t come back I will have to hurt you because if I can’t have you, no one will.” Ethan blurts out.

“Fuck this. I’m out of here” and as I go to get up I am punched again and both Cole and Ethan grab me and tie me to the chair.

“Okay we will do this the hard way. Cole take his phone.” And he did.

“Now when you calm down Justin we will talk. In the meantime Cole and I will watch some TV.”

What the fuck am I going to do now? Ok I need to make Ethan think I am going to work it out.  
“Ethan.”

“Yes my love” I want to cringe at that thought but don’t.

“Let’s talk. Untie me please.”

“Are you going to be good?”

“Yes. You know I hate to be confined.”

“Okay. Cole watch him while he’s untied.”

“Sure thing sweetheart.” Cole said

They untie me and Ethan hands me a drink. I drink it in one gulp. Cole goes into the kitchen and Ethan comes by me. I have to do this. I punch Ethan and take off towards the door when I am hit in the back of my neck and I see blackness. Like the night of the prom.

I come to awhile later with Ethan over me with a concerned looked on his face.

“Are you okay baby?” He asks me

I just close my eyes and hear Ethan yelling at Cole for doing that and telling him that he is never to hit me in the head. I see he remembers what happened to me, even before I knew him.

“Sorry E. Sorry Justin. I didn’t think about it. Just had to stop you.” Cole said to me.

“Ya Justin, don’t pull that shit again. Now you rest.” 

“Okay” is all I can say before falling back into a deep sleep.

Two days later:

I can’t believe it’s been 2 fucking days I’ve been here tied up. I have to make nice I have to.

“Ethan, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have picked him over you. Especially in the way I did it. I’m scared here Ethan. I hate being tied up.” I should have gone out for acting. I make myself cry.

Ethan comes over and rubs my cheek. He leans over and kisses my head.

“It’s going to be okay now Justin. Don’t cry. I love you.” I close my eyes, pretending to be ashamed

He tells me to open my eyes and look at him and I do. He leans over and kisses my nose. Then my mouth. A soft one at first. I don’t want to kiss him but if I don’t he won’t believe me. So I begin to kiss him back. He runs his hands on my body.

“Please Ethan I want to touch you.” 

He kisses me again and slowly unties me and I fight the urge to want to punch him knowing that Cole is in down stairs. So instead I wrap my arms around him and he moves his hand down over my crotch. I put my hand on his.

“Ethan, can we eat first? I need some energy if we are going to make out.” I do my best to give him my sunshine smile. Of course it’s not it, but it works for him.

“Okay, I’ll get us some food.” He gets up then turns around. 

“You horny Justin?”

“Of course”

Then before I can stop him he is getting on his knees.

“Then I’ll get you off before we eat and then we can get off together.” He smiles at me.

“Ethan wait, No.” I stop him by pushing him away. 

“Justin what are you doing?”

“Look Ethan, I just want to eat first.”

“No, I want to suck you off first.”

“Well to bad you won’t get to. You piece of shit.” I look at the door and there standing there is the last person I thought I would see. Chris Hobbs.

“Hobbs?” I am shocked.

“Hey Taylor, good to see you. Need some help here?” 

“Sure” 

“Good, I’ll take care of the piece of shit in the living room sleeping while you deal with this rat.” Chris smiles and walks out.

I stand behind Ethan and when he turns around I punch him. We get into a fight. Then he slams me against the wall and has a knife out. 

“I told you if I can’t have you, noone will.” And before he can do anything with it I knee him and he is being pulled back away from me.

“I see someone doesn’t play nice.” Chris kicks him in the nuts and then pushes him away coming over to me. 

“You okay Taylor?”

“Just peachy.” 

We start to walk out and Chris stops and walks over to Ethan. Pulls him up and slams him against the wall.

“And like I told your friend downstairs who is now out cold that if you every fucking come near my daughter or grandson or anyone else in this family and yes that includes Justin and Brian and that family I will kill you. My daughter isn’t a pawn to be used again anyone and you are damn lucky you didn’t do anything to her. But you did scare her into believing that if she told that harm would come to someone she loved. Well Mr.Gold I do believe its final curtain time for this show. If you think of trying again, think again because I will show up with a fucking bat next time and knock it into your head Justin is off limits.” Chris sneers at him before he punches his face and Ethan falls to the floor.

Chris walks over to me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

“Ready to go Taylor?” He saids smiling.

 

“Ya, and oh Ethan, I would rather suck and fuck Hobbs before you. Now stay away from me and my family and what Chris said about Taylor, it goes for me to. And the rest of the family.” I say before putting my arm around Chris and walking out. Who the fuck would have thought Chris would turn around and help save me. 

“So Taylor does this make us friends?”

“Well for the first time in my life I was glad to see you. We will work it out. “

“Sounds good to me. Hey did you mean what you said in there? About you know being with me before him?”

I laugh at him and shove him into the car, his car since mine seems to be gone. I take Chris’s cell and call Taylor.

“Hey sweetie, I am not mad at you. You made sure you were safe and I’m glad you decided to tell your dad so he could spring me out of there. No I’m ok, we’ll talk later. Love you to. Later.”

I hang it up and try to call Brian but stop.

“What are you doing?” Chris asks me with concern.

“I think I’ll just surprise him.”

“Okay here we are.” Chris said.

“Come on in. Have a drink.”

“You sure? I don’t want to interrupt.” He looks away.

“Naw you saved me, come on in.”

We walk into the house and I see Brian lying on the couch. I walk over to him and lean over and kiss him. He jumps up.

“Fuck. Justin. You are okay?” as he pulls me into a hug and kisses me

“Ya I’m good now.” I say clinging to him just like after the prom and the nightmares.  
He looks over and sees Chris and starts walking towards him.

“You piece of shit you knew. What the fuck did you do?” Brian rushes towards him but I grab him and get in the front of him.

“It’s not his fault.”

“Justin you are taking up for him. You don’t change do you Hobbs?”

“Brian, He saved me. He didn’t know. It was Ethan and one of his friends. Ethan threatened Taylor if she didn’t help him and she was afraid. She told Chris and he came and helped me out. He took care of one while I took care of Ethan.” I tell Brian and his face relaxes a little.

“Ok why didn’t you call me to go with you?” Brian asks Chris

“I tried but you were on the phone.” Chris replies.

“Well then Hobbs, thank you.” Brian said as he holds his hand out. Chris takes it.

We sit down to have a drink and Brian calls everyone and tells them I am ok and then Chris goes to leave.

“Thanks again Chris.”

“NO problem Taylor. I mean Justin.” He laughs and leaves.

“I need a shower. Care to join me” I ask Brian and he pulls me into the shower. 

Brian knows that I just want to be close to him. I need the bond we share when we are together. I need Brian to make me forget.

We get undressed and move into the shower. We climbed under the hot and furious flow of water. The heat matched our own. Brian picked up the bar of soap and started to lather me up. I find more soap and I begin washing my husband as well. As much as we love to go at one another, we also found the time for these kind of quiet moments. A chance to massage and feel one another and give each other as much pleasure as possible. Our hands used the bars of soap as skates to move quickly and lightly over each other. We linger on each other’s hard, erect nipples. We caress each other’s balls. We play with each other’s cocks.

It didn’t take long for us to shoot over each other. Our cumming had been gentler then the way we usually do it. There wasn’t the pressure to have sex. Sex between us can take many forms and there was nothing wrong with soft and gentle. I can feel Brian rubbing his hands on me again. Cleaning me and washing my hair. I can feel my cock growing again. The mere touch of this man makes me horny. 

“Now you are playing with dangerous territory.” I say smile.

“Why’s that?” He asks me.

“Because now I’m horny again.”

“I didn’t get to taste you earlier”

Brian smirks at me and goes down on his knees and takes my cock in his mouth. Oblivious to the water falling, and the moans coming from above him. Brian gave thanks on his knees. And I came again for the second time since I’ve been home.

“There’s nothing like that fresh flesh, that taste of that young cock of my husbands. So hard and willing.” He reaches down and lifts up my balls and gives them a tiny squeeze.

We get out and dry off and we go and sit down on the couch. Brian holds me to his chest.

“Did Ethan?” Brian asks out of nowhere.

“No, I had to kiss him to get him to untie me but other than that, nothing happened.” I tell him and he sighs.

“Good. You know we have to do something about him?”

“I know, but I don’t want to think about it tonight.” 

“Okay let’s just go to bed. It’s been a long night.”

“Okay but first Brian I have to do something.”

I kneel down in front of him and take his cock in my mouth. Moving my tongue around the head. Letting it hit the back of my throat. I hear Brian moan and I reach up and pinch his nipples while the other hand moves down and squeezes his balls in my hand. I move my mouth lower and suck on his balls and run my finger around his hole. 

“MMM Justin.”

“I move my mouth faster and lick up his cock. I slide a finger into his willing and waiting hole and push it all the way in. He moans louder, telling me in his own way that he likes it.

“Oh god Jus. I’m close”

I move my tongue faster and hum while doing it and I have put 3 fingers in him at this time. I push them all the way in and hit every inch of him inside and he arches his back and cums in my mouth. I hungrily drink it all. 

“Fuck Justin that was great. You didn’t have to.”

“Yes I did. I had to have a taste of you.”

I kiss him again and we get up and go to bed. I lay my head on him like I always do and he snuggles closer to me.

“If he isn’t in jail by tomorrow afternoon Justin I will kill him.”

“I know. I’ll call Carl tomorrow”

“Okay, I love you baby. Always my Sunshine.”

“I love you to Brian. Now lets sleep. I missed laying with you and sleeping with you. And most of all, I missed the bond we have.” 

“Justin, we will always have that bond. And now, even Chris has a little new bond. He saved my baby and for that I will forever be grateful.”

“And I’ll always be grateful for you.”

We close our eyes and kiss. It didn’t take long before we are fast asleep.

The next day we had Ethan and Cole in Jail. It seems Chris called and told them where to find them. He went back and tied them up to make sure they wouldn’t leave town. I pressed charges and they are on probation and have been told if they come close to any of us, they will get the book thrown at them. 

Chris and I and even Brian have been getting along. Who would have thought that I would be a friend with the man who tried to kill me? I sure in hell didn’t. But stranger things happen.


	2. New Bonds

I want to thank my beta and TC for the plot. I also want to thank my friends who helped me with this story. There is some sexual stuff in this that I read in a book and changed some things around to match Brian and Justin. Feedback is welcome.

* * *

It’s been 3 months since the whole Ethan thing. Things are pretty well back to normal. Ethan hasn’t done anything to break his probation, which is good because I would kill him. Justin said that Cole approached him only to apologize and that Ethan used his feelings to help him get Justin.

I come home from work and I hear Justin in the hot tub. I smile to myself and walk in and my breath catches in my throat. He is so beautiful.

I take my clothes off and climb in. He looks up at me with that sunshine smile. I step into the water and he runs his hand up my calf. 

“Smooth as silk.” He smiles up at up at me and I can’t help but smile back.

“Hi Sunshine. We both needed this didn’t we?”

“Ya, it has been a long day.” 

The jets make the tub into a mechanical massage device. The pounding flow relaxes our muscles and the heat it seductive all by itself but I’m not sure if the heat was from the tub, or Justin. He has taken my cock and balls into his hand and seemed to hold them tenderly and lovingly. The sensation of the jets seemed to fuck me with its pressure. I feel like I’m having sex with two beings. Justin who is stroking my dick and the water from the jets are hitting my ass from across the tub which I guess can be called a mechanical fuck, either way, they both were great at what they did.

Justin moved around to where his back was to me. There isn’t any doubt what he wanted. I move a bit to let the jets power hit his ass.

“That’s not enough Brian. I need the real thing.” Justin smirks at me.

My dick ready for that hole I move into place. I push into him, not having to push hard. Justin was willing, ready and able to take all my 9-inch into him with one long sensual motion. 

“Fuck me Brian, fuck me” Just moans.

He bucks against my dick, making me hold onto his shoulders while I pushed into his perfect bubble butt. 

“Brian I said FUCK ME! Don’t spear it, fuck my ass.” Justin was in a world of his own. Lost in this moment. 

I pump into with force, giving him what he wants.

“Move back some Bri, where your ass is to the jet. Where its hitting you.” Is all he said as I move back.

The jets hitting my asshole and my dick in Justin’s I feel myself getting close. I move one hand around and stroke Justin dick. 

“MMM god Brian I’m going to cum”

“Cum with me baby, come on” As I pump faster stroking Justin faster. Justin leans over and turns the jets up all the way and cums in my hand with a loud scream of my name. His ass squeezes my dick and with all this sensations running through me I cum with a loud scream and plunge even farther into Justin and let my spunk fill him up.

We don’t use condoms anymore since 3 years after we got married. So the feel of my own cum sliding out of Justin makes me smile.

After I pull out of him Justin leans back and reaches out and waved the spunk now on top of the water onto him, using it as it were bath oil.

“Isn’t a damn thing better for the skin. It’s organic and everything. “ He said

We both laugh at the joke.

“And how did you figure out that hot tub jets can be sexual?” I ask smirking

“Oh earlier tonight. “

“So you have been in here awhile. We should get out.”

We get out and climb into bed. We snuggle together and I run my fingers in Justin’s hair.

“I love you Bri.”

“Love you to Sunshine.”

My baby just keeps teaching me everything I never knew before and one is the look of love he gives me when he looks at me. I knew I’ve seen it before but when he looks at me like that, I see it even more.

 

We just lay there together and end up falling asleep. Justin before me I look at him and can’t believe that the little blond twink who wouldn’t go away has always had my heart. I smile as I fall into my own sleep with dreams of Sunshine and ‘lollipops?’

 

The next evening:

I wake up in the bed after an afternoon of lovemaking and realize that Brian must have carried me into bed. He’s so sweet. I get up and take a shower and go and start on a new sketch, when my phone rings.

“Hello”

“Justin It’s Chris, do you have a minute?”

“Sure Chris what’s up?”

“Could you come over. Taylor isn’t here. Her and Gus took Jaime for his check up and then they are going to Debs.”

“You know Chris when I agreed to be friends I didn’t mean that we would hang out.” I say sarcastically. Laughing.

“Oh bite me Taylor.” He said laughing now to.

“OK let me write Brian a note and I’ll be over.” I say before hanging up.

I write Brian a note and head over to Chris’ house. Who would have thought I would actually consider Chris a friend, or even family? 

 

I knock on his door and he opens it and I walk in.

“OK Hobbs what’s going on”

“I needed some advice. Ok look here it is. I know for a long time you think I let you jerk me off and I did what I did because of it, but the truth is. I am confused now. No not confused. I know how I am feeling but its fucking scary as hell.”

“Chris are you trying to tell me you are gay?”

“Something like that. Oh I don’t know, I think maybe I am, but I’m not sure. I have an attraction to this guy but I know I can’t act on it because the guy is taken, but to know I’ve had feelings for awhile is freaking me out. Jus, how did you know?’

“I knew because I didn’t find myself wanting a girl and Chris who the hell are you talking about because if it’s me then I am going to deck you for hating me for who I am when you are the same way.”

He looks at me and I laugh at him.

“Oh my god, it is me. Fuck Chris you like me now?”

“Yes. Look Justin I know it’s a lot to ask and after you have forgiven me for what I did I have no right to ask this but I need to know. Would you have fucked me or let me fuck you if I didn’t treat you the way I did back then?”

“I don’t know Chris, maybe. Hell you were and still are hot. I had Brian back then to but we weren’t like we are now. So maybe.”

“What if I asked you now to show me?”

“Fuck no. Chris, look I wouldn’t ever cheat on Brian. Not even to help you figure out if it’s what you want.”

“What about the three of us then? You Brian and me. “

I have to laugh at that. 

“Man Brian wouldn’t do it either. Hell he’s still coming to grips on us all getting along when all he wanted to do for years was kill you.”

“Will you at least ask him?”

“Fine” I say and I pick up my phone and dial Brian.

“Hey Bri, listen I’m at Chris’ and he has a question to ask. I told him I would ask you but I know what your answer will be. Chris is having an identity crisis and wants our help to figure it out.”

“What are you talking about Sunshine” Brian asks me.

“Chris wants a threesome. He thinks he might be gay.”

I hear Brian laughing. “Umm Justin, that’s funny.”

“I’m serious. Here he wants to talk to you.” 

I hand Chris my phone. “Are you at home?” Chris asks “Ok Justin and I are on our way over.” He said and hung up.

We go back to the house and Brian is on the couch and looks over at us when we come in.

“Ok Hobbs, explain.”

“Well for awhile now I have had this feeling I might be gay and hated myself for feeling this way because of what I did. Brian I know how gentle you were with Justin and to be sure I want it gentle like that to just to see what its like. I know it’s a lot to ask but I don’t want to ask anyone else. They would laugh at me just like you are doing.”

“Chris look Brian and I are just shocked. That’s all.”

“SO how about it Brian, want to spice up your sex like with a little threesome? Chris looks at us both.

“Chris. Justin and I will have to talk about this. Would you excuse us?”

We go into our room and shut the door, Brian busts out laughing, and I can’t help it either.

“The fucking irony of this. He hits you in the head with a bat to turn around and ask you and I to fuck him. Justin you aren’t thinking about this are you?”

“I told him no but he wanted to talk to you as well. He thinks if you say yes then I will.”

“It would be fun to show the weasel what its like but let’s face it. It won’t happen.”

“You think it would be fun?” I ask him

“Well in a way yea. I mean Justin think about the talk if it came out. Chris Hobbs turns gay with the help of the boy he tried to kill and his husband.”

“Be serious Brian”

“Okay look, let’s talk about this. Under different circumstances, we would both think he is hot, and since we are all making new bonds with each other, and forgetting the past. What better way to say fuck the past by fucking the past?” 

“I never thought of it that way. You just want to make sure you have it don’t you?” 

“Justin I KNOW I still got it. It’s you I’m worried about.” He said smirking.

We go back out and Chris is looking at pictures. 

“Chris, Justin and I talked and this and we have decided we can’t do it. Look as much as I would like to fuck the past to forget the past I can’t do it. Justin and I have been monogamous for so long we won’t do it. Find another to help you into your gay world. I can help you with someone though. Go to Babylon and find Todd. I think he still goes there.” Brian said 

“You keep in contact with Todd?”

“Ya got to keep in the ropes on who is trying to be the new stud. Maybe that will be Chris.” He said laughing.

“Come on, we will go with you tonight. How bout it Sunshine? Feel up to reliving your youth?”

“I’m still doing it old man. Sure lets get ready. Chris I have something that will fit you.”

 

Later at Babylon:

I can’t believe this place is still the same. As we walked in the door it seems everyone remembers us. We go to the bar for a drink and I get grabbed from behind.

“Hi baby I didn’t think you would be back here.” Em said as he hugs me.

“Hey Emmett” Brian said

“Brian!!” He hugs Brian and squeals.

“You know Chris” 

“Um Ya but why is he here with you in a gay bar?”

“Because he wants a taste of the other side.” Brian tells him 

“Come on Chris let’s dance,” I say as I pull Chris to the dance floor with one hand and Brian with the other. 

I lean into Brian. “Hey Bri lets show him what dancing should be like” Brian smiles and nods his head.

We both get on each side of Chris and start grinding and dancing. Chris looks shocked and looks nervous. 

“Don’t be scared, we don’t bite unless it’s each other.” Brian tells him and Chris laughs and starts to dance.

We dance a few songs, Chris has loosened up, and Em has been dancing with us. 

“I need a drink, you stay here and dance while I get us a few drinks” I tell Brian and whisper in his ear I’m going to find Todd as well. He nods his head.

I go to the bathroom and go to take a piss when I am pushed into a stall.

“Ethan what the fuck? You aren’t aloud near me. Get away from me.”

“I can’t fucking believe you. I love you and you won’t even give me the time of day but yet you pretty much fuck the man who tried to kill you with a bat to the head because of who you are and he turns out to be like that to?”

“Ethan get the fuck away from me” I push him away and open the door and when he reaches for me, I kick him in the balls.

I move to go out the door when he jumps on me from behind and makes me hit my head on the wall. However, just as fast as he was on me he was being pulled off me and I look up just in time to see the nelly queen herself knee Ethan and punch him in the face. 

“Baby are you ok?” Em asks me as he helps me up.

“Damn Em, remind me not to piss you off.”

I walk over to Ethan and kick him myself. 

“Always did like it from behind. Be a fucking man Ethan and grow some balls and attack someone from the front.” Is all I say before we go out and to the bar.

“Beam, make it a double.” I tell the bartender.

I see Brian and Chris making their way up and turn around and down the beam.

“What is taking so long for those drinks?” Brian asks and I turn around and he sees my face.

“What the fuck happened?”

Em looks at Brian and then me and at Chris and tells them what happened about walking in and seeing Ethan on top of me with my head on the floor.

“FUCK! Brian yells. 

“Em can be a bad ass.” I say.

“Oh I might be a nelly bottom but I’m also a feisty top and I am a fucking bull when it comes to hurting someone I love and care about.” Em said hugging me.

Brian walks off and Chris runs after him.

Em and I follow as well. Brian sees Ethan, goes over, puts his arm around his neck, and leads him to the back room pushing Ethan up against the wall and punching him a few times. I run over.

“Brian stop, I’m fine. I won’t let someone like Ethan do this to me and bring me down.”

“Brian.” Chris grabs Brian’s arm before he hits Ethan again. 

“Chris, back off. I won’t let anyone hurt Justin just because they are jealous.”

“Brian he’s not worth it. Look, listen to me. Ethan only gets to you if you let him. He’s a pathetic piece of shit but he isn’t going to take anyone from you. Trust me better has tried and failed,“ Chris said smiling.

Brian looks at Chris and knows that he was talking about himself. 

“Bri, he’s right. Please let’s just enjoy the night.”

Brian hits him one more time for measure and turns around and we start walking out. 

“I can’t believe you would fuck the person who tried to kill Justin with a bat Brian.” Ethan said

We turn around and I go to say something but Brian grabs my shoulder and smirks. Chris is between us and looks at both of us.

“What?” Chris saids

I nod my head in understanding on what Brian wants to do. 

“What?” Chris asks again.

Brian puts his hand on the back of Chris’ neck and pulls him for a earth shattering kiss on his lips. He kisses Chris for a sec and stops and looks at me and I turn Chris around and do the same, kissing Chris fully on the lips. Chris kisses me back like he did with Brian and Brian looks at Ethan and tells him.

“That’s because Chris is hot, and knows that no means no, and Ethan if you ever fucking come near us, which for your info, I will call the cops and there are tons of witnesses to what you did tonight. But you are lucky Chris stopped me or I would have killed you.” 

I stop kissing Chris and both Brian and I grab a hand and pull him with us, and with shock on his face, we go to the bar and order drinks. 

“Why did you kiss me? And why did Brian do it?”

“Because it was sort of a fuck you to Ethan to see what he wants kissing someone I used to hate, and Brian did it because of the same reason. You are a good kisser Chris.” I smirk

“Yes you are Chris. Damn I didn’t think it would have been so easy to do that but you should have seen his face as you and Justin kissed. He hated you.”

“Ya now he will come after me.” 

“No he won’t. He’s heading for jail” He puts to something and I see Ethan being taken out by a bouncer and a cop is waiting at the door.

“Good, lets dance” I say

“You guys go ahead and Chris, hands above the waist” 

“Ok fine, but after that kiss I’m hard.”

Chris and I dance a few songs and Brian comes over and gets behind me.

“Time to go. Come on Chris got a surprise for you.” Brian tells Chris.

We walk out and see Emmett standing by the car. I look at Brian and he smiles. 

“Emmett has agreed to come home with us and help Chris cum into his new life” Brian laughs.

“Emmett?”

“Ya he saids he thinks you are hot” 

“I do think you are hot Chris. SO how bout it. I can teach you some of the ropes and the other we can learn by watching them.” He points to Brian and me. Brian smiles his ok and I agree.

 

GUS POV:

I am on my way to see Taylor and my son when I go by my dad’s house just in time to see my dads and two other guys walking up the driveway. Oh my god, that’s Taylor’s dad Chris and Emmett? But what are they doing there?

I walk up to the window and peak in. I know this is so childish but you know what, I’m still a child. I see Pop and Justin kiss and then I see Chris and Emmett kiss? This is to weird. As much as my dads used to say they would never open up their house to Chris like this. But after the whole Ethan thing, they have an understanding. I wonder how Taylor will feel about this? She’s had such a hard time. She doesn’t feel like she deserves anyone. She’s so beautiful, even though we all tell her otherwise. I think it has to do with the whole Ethan thing. God I want to find him and hurt him. Ever since that night she has felt bad for what happened to Justin. 

I leave my dads’ house thinking that I don’t want to see then going at it. I hate the fact that this might upset her. Especially with her dad being not as straight as he said he is.

I knock on her door and I can hear Jamie crying so I enter the house with the extra key Chris gave me in case I needed to get in for baby stuff. I see Taylor sitting on the floor with Jaime in her arms, both were crying. 

“Tay, what’s wrong?” I ask as I take Jaime from her.

“I don’t know if I can do this Gus. I am trying but he keeps crying.” She sobs.

“Why didn’t you call me?”  
“I knew you were coming over.” 

“Ok, you go lay down for a bit and I’ll take care of Jamie.”

“You sure?” She asks.

“Yes” I tell her.

An hour later Taylor comes down the stairs and looks worried. I look at her and she just shrugs.

“Dad called and said he won’t be home til late He said you can stay if you want.” 

“I’ll stay with you. Taylor I need to ask you something”

“What is it?” 

“What is wrong with you? I love you, you know that, but I’m worried about you. You aren’t as confident as you used to be.”

“Gus, I got pregnant at fifteen and I don’t know the first thing about this stuff I know you are here to help as well as my dad and everyone in your family. Ethan’s just right about me. I’m damaged goods now and if you and I don’t last then I am going to have your child and noone will want me. No one wants an already made family. Gus can I tell you something?”

“Yes but you have to know, I don’t plan on going anywhere without you.” I tell her.

“Ethan did do something to me. He told me a few things about my dad. Like that he’s the reason Justin has problems with drawing and that he tried to kill Justin with a bat to the head. I don’t want to believe this. But then I looked it up and it’s all true. My dad tried to kill yours. I don’t see how Justin has forgiven him and I know now why he freaked when he saw my dad. How can you love me when my dad did that to Justin? How can you love me?” she burst into tears. I put Jaime in his day bed and take her in my arms.

“Taylor, I love you. I know you don’t understand but I do. What happened all those years ago is over and done with and even my fathers have pretty much forgiven your father. Ethan is wrong when he said noone could love you after all that. But he’s wrong. I love you. You are beautiful and talented and I very much loved.” I tell her rubbing her back.

“How can you say that? My own kid screams when I hold him.”

“Taylor, I know you think that but with you being upset and stressed over all this stuff, he can sense that and reacts to your fears. That’s why he is crying. Because he knows that mommy is upset.” I kiss her forehead. 

“Taylor, I need to ask you something. What would you think if your dad started dating another man?”

She looks at me like I lost my mind. “What?”

“I saw your dad kissing another man tonight. Not just any man, but my Auntie Em. And he seemed to really get into it.”

“Oh wow, I wouldn’t care. It’s just odd for him..” She tells me.

TAYLOR’S POV:

“Besides, he needs love to.” I tell him even though in my head I can’t see it. 

“Taylor I know you aren’t just okay with it. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me.” Gus tells me.

“Ok, look I just never pictured my dad to be like that. Especially after reading why he hit Justin in the head with a bat.” I struggle to get that last part out.

“Ya its kind of ironic isn’t it?” he tells me. 

“I just don’t want it to come back on him.”

“I understand but due to they were at my dads house while during this, I think they know.” He looks at me to see my reaction.

“I figured he would end up trying something with Justin. I mean he’s secretly had a crush on him for years. From what I have over heard him when he’s talking to himself at night and I’m eavesdropping. Not that I admit it. He tells Justin’s picture how sorry he is, even though now I know why he said he’s sorry. He tells him that he does care what happens.”

“Maybe he’s over the crush. If it is a crush. Maybe you are thinking wrong about it.” I look at my boyfriend and smile.

“Maybe.” 

Back at the house:

Once back at the house I offer drinks and I can’t help but laugh at the situation.

We get into small talk and Em gets behind Chris and rubs his neck.

“That feels good Emmett.” Chris said.

“Just relax.” Em tells him.

I do the same with Justin. I start to kiss his neck and Em takes his own lead. I watch as Emmett moves around and opens Chris’ pants and goes to work with his mouth. I never knew he was so good with it. 

I take my cue and just go off on my own. 

“Come on stud.” Justin saids and he pulls me up and we move over by the fireplace. He has taken off his clothes and I follow him shedding my own clothes. He goes over and lays down on a blanket he got out.

“Like what you see as much as I like what I see?” He asks me.

He has spread his legs. His cock once again coming to life. Oh youth. His balls were pulled tight beneath that they were nearly visible. For some reason that got me hard again. Who said that youth is a number.

I drop to my knees by him. I reach over and lay a hand on Justin’s stomach where beads of water from the tub. I move my hand up and pinch his nipples and Justin moans as my hand continues to move lower and lower. I keep up the seductive action until Justin surrenders to his passion and lifts his hips off the floor. 

“Oh please Brian, Please.” Justin begs.

I lean over and take my blonde hair’s dick into my mouth. Justin grabs my hair and directed the motion of my mouth. God I love when he does that. He wanted it soft and slow at first making sure to drag my lips right to the tip. But knowing my baby he couldn’t keep that pace. Soon he was arching more and more wanting it fast. I stop and move up to his mouth kissing him, rubbing our hard cocks together. The pressure of our bodies rubbing together was to much for us both. We both felt the warm flow of cum shooting from our dicks and made our bodies slippery on each other.

“God Justin, you are going to kill me one day. That was amazing.”

“Yes it was. I love you Brian”

I look over and see that Chris and Emmett were in the same position. Only Emmett was the one with Chris’ dick up his ass. 

“You used a condom didn’t you?” I ask

“Of course. “ Emmett tells me.

“So how is he?” Justin asks and Chris looks at Justin.

“Fanfuckingtastic.” Emmett tells us with a smile.

“Well teach the boy what its like to be fucked by a guy.” I tell them.

 

JUSTIN:

I get up and get a drink. The way Chris looked at me freaked me out. It’s the way I looked at Brian our first time.

I see Brian walk over to Em and Chris where Chris is giving Emmett a blowjob and Brian looks at me and looks down at his dick and back at me with a grin. 

“What are you thinking Bri?” I ask him

“Just how Emmett was sucking on Chris earlier and how I never noticed how he has such a suckable mouth.’ He said.

“Brian how bout this one time we use condoms and give them what they want?”

“Justin I “

“I know, It’s ok. It’s turning me on and to tell you the truth, I would love to see Emmett suck you. But we have to use protection if we go farther.”

“It won’t go farther. I just thought bout sucking, no fucking”

I smile because I don’t want to share that with anyone else either.

Brian moves over to Emmett and taps him on the leg. Em opens his eyes.

“Open up EM” Brian said poking his dick at Emmett’s mouth. He looks at me and I nod and Emmett opens his mouth and sucks on Brian. 

I push Chris back and have him suck on my dick. 

Brian and I look at each other and smile and both move away and grab the boys. We position Chris laying on his back and put Emmett over him.

“Follow our lead boys. Let us help”

I move over Chris and kiss him and Brian kisses Emmett while putting a condom on him. I stick my finger in my mouth and then push one into Chris’ hole.

“Relax and Breath Chris” I tell him

He starts to relax and pretty soon he is arching into my finger and I add a second one. As soon as he was ready I added a third finger.

“Fuck Justin just fuck me please.” He is begging me.

“I won’t fuck you Chris but I know someone that can and will.” I tell him in his ear.

Brian moves Emmett over and I take my fingers out and Em slowly pushes in. 

I kiss Chris and tell him to relax again and soon enough he is bucking into Emmett. I position myself over Chris and stick my dick in his mouth as Brian gets up and gets in front of Emmett and sticks his dick in Em’s mouth. I lean my hand back and Brian puts his hand under him and we both stroke Chris.

Pretty soon we are all cumming and panting. I lay down on the bed and Chris rolls over and kisses my lips 

“Thank you Justin.”

“No problem.”

“Justin I love you.” He whispers.

I get up and go to the bathroom and Brian looks at me and comes in and asks what’s wrong. I tell him what Chris said because we don’t keep secrets.

“He told you that?”

“Ya.”

“Justin ask him what he meant”

We go back out and I take Chris to the side and asked him.

“What did you mean by you love me?”

“Justin I said it as a friend. I’m not in love with you, but I wanted to ask. Is Em seeing anyone?”

“Em? I don’t think so. You like him?” I say laughing.

“He’s nice. Justin I’m not going to lie to you. I care very much for you but I know you love Brian and I wouldn’t do anything to ruin that. But Em is great to. He’s funny and I think I could like him more.” 

“So I take you that you are gay. A fag. A queer?”

“Ok fine I admit it. SO what about Em?”

“Ask him out.”

“You think he would?” He asks me.

“Never know til you do.”

“True”

We go back out and Em is sitting on the couch and Chris sat next to him and they start to talk. I see Em look at me and smile. I know he has agreed to go out with Chris.

Chris and Em leave and go back to Chris’ house.

“Well Sunshine did we make a match?”

“We’ve always been the perfect match.”

“I’m talking about Emmett and Chris.”

“Maybe, Only time will tell if that bond will stick.” He tells me as we snuggle into our bed. I lean over and kiss my Sunshine’s mouth.

“What is it with you and bonds?”

“Well bonds are great Brian, specially with the right person.”

“I agree.” I tell him.

“Bri?”

“Yes Jus?”

“Thanks.” He said

“For what?” I ask him.

He just looks at me and I can see what he is talking about. The thanks and the bonds thing. I smile and kiss my baby and once again fall asleep dreaming of Sunshine and lollipops.


	3. New Bonds

Thanks again to my beta..you are the best. Thanks to my friends who helped me with this story.Same thing with the sex thing as the other chapters.Enjoy.

* * *

I can’t believe its been three months since that night with Chris and Emmett. They are going strong and even moved in together. Chris has come out and the gang seems to be okay with it. Yes there are still some hard feelings there but not for Brian and me we have let go of the pain and hurt we felt before.

We are sitting in the diner drinking coffee and Brian comes over, sits next to me, and kisses me.

“Hi Sunshine. Man this place just keeps getting odder with people.” He smiles at me.

“Ya that’s because you just walked in.” Michael told him.

“You’re are just jealous because I still have my looks.” Brian sarcastically said.

“Whatever.”

“Emmett, tell these boys I still have everything including my 9 inch cock.” Emmett chokes at that.

“Umm Bri?” Em says looking at Chris.

“Oh I don’t care who knows anymore Em. I’m not ashamed to say we had a great time.” 

“WHAT!” Michael asks shocked.

“Ok look, one night oh about 3 months ago we had a little foursome. Well we trying to break Chris in.”

“You mean to say that you and Justin fucked Emmett and Chris?” Michael starts to whine.

“No, we didn’t fuck. Well Emmett and Chris fucked and Justin and I fucked.” Brian told him.

“But you said there was fucking and sucking.”

“OK look Mikey. We all sucked one another but the only person I fucked is Justin. And the only one Justin fucked was me. Why did I even bring this up?” Brian sighs.

“Why did you do it though?”

“Because it was fun and I was in a mood that night after the whole Ethan thing. Not that it’s any of your fucking business. Just drop it Mikey. I shouldn’t have said anything. It just slipped out. Justin can we go now?”

“No Brian. Look Michael and everyone. Brian doesn’t fuck his friends and they are friends so no one fucked anyone they shouldn’t have and it was a one time thing.” I tell them.

“I think Mikey’s jealous. He wishes it was him.” Brian said with his tongue in cheek.

“I’m not jealous. I had my chance that night you came to the shop and tried. I didn’t do it then and I wouldn’t now.” Michael simply said.

“When was this?” I ask Brian

“A long time ago Sunshine.”

“Oh okay.”

“Anyway, I have all I need with Ben.”

“Good that’s settled can we NOT bring this up again?” Brian demands.

“But I want to know what happened.” Michael replies.

“Mikey, I’m warning you drop it.” Brian tells him in a serious tone. 

“Brian.”

“Hey boys, got a minute?” Carl said coming over to us, breaking the conversation we were having. 

“Carl, what brings you here sweetheart?” Deb said while giving her husband a kiss.

“I came to talk to the boys. Justin, you got a minute.” He asks me.

“Sure” I say getting out of the booth.

We walk over to the other table and Carl sits down.

“Justin, I know you don’t like to talk about Ethan but I need to tell you something. As you know. Ethan was put in jail for violation of probation. He got out yesterday and when he was told not to come near you again he killed himself last night. He left a note telling us of his will and how he left everything to his muse, Justin Taylor. I know this is a shock Justin. Are you okay?” Carl asks me

“Yea, whatever.” I tell him getting up.

“Justin” He calls to me.

I keep walking and sit down with the boys. Carl comes over.

“Justin, what do you want to do?” 

“I don’t want anything.”

“Carl what’s going on?” Brian asks him.

“Justin, you will have to sign some papers to give it all away.” Carl said

“I DON’T FUCKING WANT ANY OF IT. I won’t sign papers, just please leave me alone.” I tell him walking out the door.

BRIAN:

I am sitting here and watching this whole thing and see my husband walking out the door.

“Carl fucking tell me what you said to him to upset him like that.” I snap at Carl.

“Ethan killed himself last night leaving Justin everything and a note saying some things.” Oh shit. “And Justin is upset over it. I think. Or he just really doesn’t care. Ethan left a note saying he left everything to Justin but he says he doesn’t want it.”

“I have to go to him. Carl, do what you can to make sure Justin doesn’t have to do anything about it. I don’t want him in the middle of anything he doesn’t want to be. I’ll hire Mel to handle everything for us.” I tell him before I walk out the door going after Justin.

I go out the door to find Justin leaning on the car.

“You okay?” I ask him.

“Ya, but why the fuck did he have to put this on me. Leave me everything of his. I don’t want his junk. “

“I know you don’t Justin and you don’t have to take it. Hell I don’t even think he had anything that Salvation Army would want. Charity won’t want it either.” I tell him trying to make him feel better.

“I know. It’s just. God Brian why is it that even to the end he does this?” 

“I don’t know Justin. What did he say in the note?”

“I don’t know I haven’t read it.” He said

“Why don’t you read it? I’m here for you.” I hug him from behind. He takes the note out.

“What’s it say Justin”

I open the letter and start to read it.

“Here I stand in the spotlight. So determined knowing soon that it will all come to an end. Tonight we’ll raise our glass, and put on a smile. And laugh our practiced laugh. We won’t only fool ourselves that it will last. They will never know. They will never guess. So much laughter, so much life in this place tonight. But when I think of your smile, I’m just fooled for awhile. Don’t let morning come to quickly. Make the bands of time stand still. What is precious for the moment, tomorrow turns to tears. Know I always loved you, Know I always will. Where I’m going, you won’t go, so tonight is yours to share. So once this night has ended, kiss them goodbye. Thank you for the fun we’ve had and don’t let them see you cry.” Justin stops and then reads on.

“ I will hold your candle bright. It will shine through the dark windows of the room where you sleep. I will shield its flame not letting one tear extinguish it. It will burn forever. I will never sleep staying open eyed and steady for the moment when the fire grows weak, I will not be weak, I will burn your light forever.” Justin stops and hands it to me. He can’t go on reading it.

I look down and start reading where he left off. “Justin, I set my sites on you and no one else would do. I want you to always remember that what I did. I did it for you. I can’t live without you and by the time you get this. I will be dead. If I could have anything in this world it was you, but I couldn’t so there is no reason for me to go on. I lost everything when I lost you. My muse, my laughter, my love. I will forever love you. I have left everything to you. Love always, Ethan. PS I’M SORRY.“ I finish reading it and fold it up. I look at Justin who seems to be in a daze. 

“Justin what he did isn’t your fault. He did it because he was weak. He is hoping that this will make you feel bad.” 

“I know, it’s just that I lead him on Brian. I let him think we had a future.” 

“Justin you were honest with him and he waited so many to do something about it. This is not your fault. I won’t let his death be on your hands.”

“It’s not on my hands Brian. I don’t think that. What I do think is that he was a asshole who couldn’t come to terms that he couldn’t have something he wanted. I don’t care if he’s dead. But I do care that he wanted me to know that I’m the reason, even though I don’t believe it.”

“Are you okay?”

“Ya I’m fine. I just want to go home.”

“Okay, why don’t we have Mel look into this whole WILL thing and she can fill us in on things?” I can’t believe I am suggesting this, but maybe Justin needs it to help. Plus Mel is one hell of a lawyer. I’ll never tell her that. 

“Sure, Ok.” Justin puts his arm around me and we walk back to the car.

The next few days seemed to go in a bit of a rush. Mel was looking into this whole thing with Ethan and the will and what he left Justin. Justin and I are lounging around the house when the phone rang.

“Hello, Hey Mel. Ya, when, okay we will be there if you think it’s important. Ok later.” I say hanging up the phone.

“That was Mel. “ I tell Justin. 

“No shit sherlock. What she say?”

“They are going to read the will and Mel thinks it’s a good idea if you were there.”

“Bri.” 

“Sunshine, I trust Mel when it comes to the law, it won’t hurt to go.” 

“Fine, let me get my jacket.” He tells me and we head out the door to go to the dang place to listen to some boring lawyer talk about a dead man’s no. Not man’s, this selfish pricks will.

 

JUSTIN:

When we arrive at the lawyer’s office, Mel is waiting for us.

“Hey Mel. Do we really need to do this?” I ask her.

“Yes Justin, I got to see about it due to Matt, the lawyer is a friend of mine. I really think it’s important to hear all this.” She tells us as we are walking into the office.

“Mel. How nice to see you again. Please have a seat. This must be Justin and this is Brian?” 

“Matt, nice to see you to. And yes this is Justin and Brian.” Mel repeats as he takes our hands to shake them.

“Mel has told me all about you both. Justin I am sorry for your loss.” He looks at me with sorrow eyes.

“Please Mr. Bell don’t be. Ethan and I broke up and I didn’t love him. I cared for him but I have always been and always will be in love with Brian.” I say as I sit down.

“Please call me Matt. Now let’s get down to business.” 

“Just one thing, How did you know my name and that is was me?” Brian asks and I smile.

“Oh I told him you were the asshole Justin is married to.” Mel said smiling at Brian who just smiles back.

“Okay, we ready?” Matt asks and we all nod.

“Okay then here we go. ‘I Ethan Gold of being of sound body and mind do hereby leave everything I have to Justin Taylor. I leave my cat Wolfrom Von Eschenbach. He has always loved you Justin. I also leave all my belongings to him. That includes my violin and everything in my house. It also includes my estates that are worth two million dollars. I inherited it from my late grandfather who was a known musician. I also have a box in my house that is located in the back of my closet at the bottom labeled ‘sheet music’. In that box you will find 12 million dollars worth of Bonds. He can turn them in for money or keep them for interest. I also leave behind my most priced possession, my heart that will forever belong to my MUSE, Justin Taylor. I will never forget you. Please don’t forget me. I didn’t tell you about any of the money because I wanted to surprise you. I guess it wasn’t in this manner I wanted to but none the less, Surprise. Signed Ethan Gold.’ “ He finishes it and I look at him in shock. 

“Justin?” I hear Brian say to me.

“Umm ya?” I ask him. 

“You okay? Damn that’s a lot of money. Why didn’t he tell you about it?” 

“How the hell should I know. I need a drink. Would you excuse me?” I get up and walk out of the room.

Before long I feel arms come up around me. I lean back into them. Closing my eyes I sigh.

“Justin, you know I never liked the fiddler, but this could be a good thing.” Brian whispers to me.

“How so?”

“Well we could use the money for other things. Like the kids. I mean we have money, with your art and the agency, but this way we could give the kids money to put away for college. Justin, I think you should take it. I mean it’s the least the fucker could do to make up for everything he did. After everything he put us through. I’m not for Charity but this isn’t Charity. It’s our just dues.” Brian is right. We could use it for the kids.

“What about the cat?” I ask him. He chuckles at me.

“Fine, but we are calling him Bach. No way will I call it what that rat did. Plus you can’t ask me to pet it because you know how I feel about pussy.” Brian snickers and I can’t help but laugh

“OK I can deal with that, but Wolf I mean Bach will have you rubbing and petting him because he’s just like you. Loves being stroked.” And we both start laughing.

We go in and I sign the papers and Matt gives me all the info I need to get this. He says by the end of the month it will all be in my name. I told him to sell the house after it’s all done. I don’t want the house.

 

Three months later:

DAPHNE:

Justin came over to show me the slips from where we opened the accounts and the little twit put more cash in the kid’s account. 

“Justin you have to stop putting so much into them. I know that you feel like the kids are important and they are but J you have to stop obsessing over this. I know you feel bad about Ethan. So please talk to me.”

“Daph, I’m fine. Just looking out for my friends and family. I feel bad about Ethan but I know it’s not my fault he did it. I didn’t make him do anything. But for him to leave me all this just shocks me.” He simply said

“I know. Justin, how is everything with you and Brian?”

“Great. I am shocked he agreed to all this with Ethan. He even seems to be getting attached to Bach now. That cat loves Brian. I think it’s because they both have the same attitude that they are the best.” He said laughing.

“And I love teasing him about petting or stroking a pussy. “ I burst into laughter.

I can’t believe that the Brianna and Justine and little Vic didn’t make a big deal out of it. They say that they understand why they can’t have it now, but they are getting used to it. They know that they can have what they want within limits. 

“Dad” They all say at once and surround him with hugs. Even at fifteen years old, Oh wait, almost sixteen they love hugging and kissing their dad. And Vic, being thirteen almost fourteen he will still show dad ‘love’ when no one else is around.

“Hey kids.” Justin laughs when he is tackled to the floor.

“Ok. Let dad up and you three go do your homework.” I am still laughing but they listen and get up and go to their rooms. But not before hugging Justin once more. I really lucked out to have such great kids.  
“Justin you alright?” I ask him helping him up.

“Ya I’m fine.” He laughs again.

“I should go. I have to meet my husband at home. Did you ever think you would see the day Brian would be my husband?”

“Actually yes I did. I knew you two belonged together and that you love each other just that you both had to be reminded somehow.”

“Ya thanks for helping. Love you Daph.” He kisses my cheek and yells later to the kids and they yell it back.

“Love you to Jus.” I yell back to him.

 

BRIANNA:

My dad is the best. Not because when we get older we get lots of money from the inheritance of someone dad knew. Well ok, the guy was crazy about my dad and who wouldn’t be. He’s hot. Justine and I were both shocked with the amount dad and pop gave us. 

When I told my friends they didn’t believe me and I showed them the slip and now they all want to be my best friend. It’s so cool. I’ll be sixteen soon and I have tons of boys wanting to take me out. Course I think it has to deal with my gorgeous looks then anything. My sister gets just as much attention but isn’t into it much. She’s shyer then me. 

I also think she’s not into guys. She never pays attention to them when they come around and most of her friends are girls. Maybe she’s a lesbian.

“Hey Justine?”

“What?”

“Do you like boys?”

“What are you talking about?” she asks quietly

“Well I never see you with them. Are you gay? Are you a lesbian?”

“WHAT!! Why would you think that?”

“Well you hang with girls more and when a boy comes up to you, you just ignore them”

“That doesn’t make me lesbo.”

“Ok sorry.” I say before going back to my homework.

JUSTINE:

“Bree? What if I was? Would you be okay with it? “ I ask her.  
“Of course I would. We are sisters. I love you.”

“I think I am.” 

“Well you should test it out.”

“I did. There was this girl after soccer practice and we were the showers and we rubbed into each other and then she kissed me. And she, uhh touched me?”

“WHAT! WHEN?”

“Few days ago. Bree I liked it though”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you talk to Aunt Mel and Aunt Linds?” She said with a low voice.

“Ya I think I will. But Bree, I am pretty sure I am.”

“Then go for it. I mean if other’s can be gay in this family so can you.”

We both laugh and I hug her. I think I have known for awhile that I was a ‘muncher’ as my dads’ call them. I just didn’t know if my sister would be upset with it. 

A few days later I was sitting in the car in front of my house with my friend Kerry and we are laughing and she leans over and kisses me softly at first, then more deeply. I kiss her back for a minute and then pull away and smile at her before getting out and heading inside.

“Justine, you want to tell me something?” I jump as my mom is sitting on the couch.

“MOM! What do you mean?”

“Sweetie I saw you and Kerry kissing. Want to tell me something?”

“Mom, Umm.”

“Are you into girls honey? You know I would be fine with it, Just don’t deny yourself what you feel. I love you.”

“I Love you to and thanks mom.” I hug her and run up the stairs thinking thank maybe life wouldn’t be too bad.

I came out to the family and they were all supportive. I am glad that I don’t have to hide it anymore.

I haven’t told any of my friends much but they can tell especially when Kerry kisses me. My dad says that nothing pisses of straight people or homophobes more then a successful queer. So I am going to make the family proud and be the best in whatever I do. 

JUSTIN:

I have to say I wasn’t shocked that one of my daughters ended up being a lesbian. I mean, its only fair that even though it’s gross, it’s in her heart. When she came out to us we all just told her that it’s okay to be that way and that if they have any questions she can talk to Mel and Linds. She said she wants to be a vet. That she wants to take care of animals. Because they are just like humans, they have feelings to. I should have known she would be a vet. Ever since she was little she brung in strays. Well at her mother’s house and here. To see her caring for the animals is so sweet. I have my own Dr. Dolittle. I told her that her college is all paid for. That she can go to any college she wants to. She said she wants to go to one close to home. Justine is so smart. 

Now Bree is into acting. She doesn’t hold anything against her twin sister and even said that Justine is her co-actor in practicing. 

And my son, Vic He’s great. He is an artist like me. And Gus he’s a great soccer player. He wants to play professionally. He has a picture of his little boy in his wallet. Jaime is getting so big. He looks just like Gus did. Which means he is going to look like Brian. He will break a lot of hearts. I still can’t believe that my son had a son with who I used to consider my arch enemy. 

Then we had a foursome with Chris and Emmett. They seem really happy together. Who would have thought. Emmett used to hate him. He wanted to hurt him. But seeing that I’m okay with it helps Em open up and forgive him as well. But he has threatened Chris that if he hurts me or anyone in this family again Em will kill him. And everyone, including Chris knows Emmett is telling the truth. I am so lucky to have friends like these. No, not friends but family.

“Justin. Are you okay?” I look up to see Brian standing there with a concerned look on his face.

“Hey Brian. Ya I’m fine. Just thinking.” He nods his head and leans over to give me a kiss.

“So what do you want to do tonight?” I ask him.

“Just hang out. I did some shopping.” I look at him and he’s smiling. 

“Ok why the smile? Oh you got my present?”

“Keep that thought. You will know soon enough.”

“So what were you thinking Sunshine?” Brian asks again.

“About the past and present and future.”

“What about them? The past is over, and I know what we can do in the present and in the future I can see us doing a lot of what we could be doing in the present. “ He smirks with his tongue in cheek.

“Brian, what are you suggesting?” I put down the photo album and lean over and kiss his neck.

“Oh that I have this hot twink that I am still horny over. How I want to bend you over this couch and fuck you till you can’t see straight.” He pushes me back and kisses me.

“No, I have a better idea. I want to ride you. Right here, right now.” I start to undo his pants.

“Sunshine, what if someone comes in?”

“Oh my god, Brian Kinney is afraid of public affection now? I thought you enjoyed everyone watching?”  
“Only in my youth and the people that would come over isn’t the boys in the backroom, they are our kids.”

“But Brian, that’s the fun. We can do it to the danger of getting caught. Don’t move. I’ll be right back.” I get up and go into the bedroom for the lube. On my way out I smile and walk over to the door when he isn’t looking and lock the bolt. 

I walk over to the couch and I see Brian stroking himself. I lean over and take him in my mouth. He moans and leans his head back. I know I can’t take it. I have wanted him all day. I stand up and start to strip in front of my husband and he is smiling. I take the lube in my hand and start to prepare myself. Brian licks his lips. 

“I love watching you prepare yourself for my cock” 

“I know” I lean over him and in one swift motion I take his full cock into my ass. I squeeze my ass muscles and he leans his head back and moans

“Fuck Justin. Even after all these years you still have the tightest ass in this world. I love how it feels.” Brian sucks on my neck.

“And I still love having your ten-inch dick up it. “

“Ten- inches? Wow, I’ve grown some.” He laughs and then to prove his point slams up into me.

“Oh god Brian. I love you”

“Love you to Sunshine. More then anything” I love hearing him say those words.

He grabs my cock and strokes it a few times as we both reach our orgasms. He kisses me deeply and we get up and he looks at me with those eyes. The eyes that speak more then his words and I know when he looks at me he is thinking.

“What” I ask

“Just that I never thought life would be this great. I love you baby”

“I love you to Brian” I lean over and kiss his mouth. 

We clean up and are talking about the future for the kids when the door tries to open. Brian looks at me and smirks.

“You locked the door before we made love didn’t you?” 

“Who me?” I ask innocently 

“Dad, open the door” I hear Gus saying.

I get up and open the door and Gus looks back and forth at us. We just smile at him.

“I don’t want to know.” He said.

“What do you need Sonnyboy?” Brian smirks.

“I just wanted to stop in and pick up a few things. Hey dad, did you know that Emmett and Chris are talking about moving in together?"”

“Well the nelly queen finally got Emmett to agree.” He smiles at his joke.

“Brian” “Dad” Gus and I say at the same time. Then we all break out laughing. 

“Well good for them. I never thought I would say this but I am really glad that things worked out for everyone. I know that Chris and the family have worked things out. He’s not a bad guy.”

“Me to Gus. Even though the past is the past, I know that he’s grown up. I still don’t fully forgive him but I am glad that he put himself through hell with what he did. I can’t forget what he did to me. But I can forgive and I do. I still will never just open up my world to him fully.” I tell him and he nods.

“Understandable. Just glad because I am in love with Taylor.” 

“Good, we don’t hold it against her.” I tell him and hug him.

“Thanks Dad, Pop.” He hugs us both and we smile at each other.

 

Christmas at Debs:

As I sit here and look around the room I feel my heart leap in my throat as I watch Brian with Jamie. It always gets to me when I see Brian with one of the kids. To see the big bad Kinney with kids is kinda ironic. I mean Brian and I have both come so far. He looks at me and smiles. I smile back at him and he lips ‘love you’ to me and I nod and say it back. 

All the gifts have been handed out. The kids are happy with what they have. Emmett and Chris have moved into together and he is such a drama queen with Jamie. I never thought I would consider the man who bashed me a friend or family, but Chris has proven to us that he is sorry and that he would take it back if he could. I believe him. 

“Can I have everyone’s attention? I have one more present for Taylor.” Gus announces and we all quiet down. 

He goes over to Taylor and sits her down.

“As you all know, Taylor and I have been together for awhile now. I know I am in love with her and I want to give her this.” He pulls out a box and Brian, Chris and I all look at each other. “He isn’t going to propose is he?” I whisper to Brian.

“I don’t know. Gus umm?” Brian stutters 

“Dad, hush.” Gus says.

“Taylor, I love you and even though in the future I want to marry you I want us to wear these rings as a symbol of our purity to each other. Others will not only know these rings as us being together but they are also my promise of a future together. We are too young to get married, but not to young to make a promise to each other. So will you promise to marry me one day?” Gus asks her and I see tears in his eyes.

“Oh, Gus this is really sweet, and a surprise. I love you and yes I will promise to marry you in the future." She hugs him and we all hug them both.

BRIAN:

“Gus you scared me. I thought you were going to propose.

“Not yet Dad. I love her, but we are too young to marry. I just want her to know that I plan on having her in my future. She’s been through a lot and I want her to know that I am not going anywhere.” I am so proud of my boy. I watch him go over and sit down and take Jamie from her and kiss his forehead. He has grown so much. 

I sit back and look at all my family, including Chris. I still don’t like that he has come into our lives again but it’s good to see Justin okay with it. He considers Chris family and a friend and I know he still has trouble sometimes but at least he’s working through them.

As I look around I look at Justin who is walking towards me and sits on my lap He leans his head back on me and sigh. 

“You okay Sunshine?” 

“Ya, just tired. I am glad we have all this. And the kids are great. I’m glad that Ethan didn’t get to take it from me. I have to say, the money he left us, will take care of everyone in this family. I love you Brian.” He whispers as kisses my lips.

“I understand. I love you to. Look at them Justin. Life couldn’t get any better then this.”

“I know. We are lucky.”

“Yes we are. Specially me Sunshine. And I have you to thank for making me see that this is where we belong. I love you. “

I kiss him and look out at the gang, Ya very lucky to have this family. Who would have thought. Brian Kinney, a family man. 

I lean back and hold Justin in my arms and I smile to myself. I have nothing to complain about. I love my life.


End file.
